This invention relates to well cap systems. More particularly, it relates to a system for capping at least one well pipe having at least one upper opening and at least one interior portion containing at least one controllable apparatus.
Often, building structures are supplied with water generated from a local groundwater well, most often where municipal or commercial water supplies are unavailable or prohibitive in cost to access. Typically, a water well consists of an essentially vertical hole or shaft, drilled into the earth to access a subterranean groundwater supply. This shaft (also known as a “well bore” or “borehole”) may extend several hundred feet before reaching a water-bearing formation. Generally, at least the upper portion of the drilled hole is lined with a well casing consisting of a rigid pipe. The upper open end of the well casing is typically terminated above the ground and is used to access the interior of the well, for example, to place or service an in-well pump.
In current “constant pressure” water-well systems, a submersible pump located at the bottom of the well delivers pressurized water to a remotely-located structure through a water line extending between the well and the structure. Typically, a pump controller, located at the structure, monitors water pressure within the water-well system and regulates pump output to maintain desired water pressures under various conditions of water demand. Thus, the controller needs to be accessed/maintained at a different location than the pump or other equipment at the well site.
Usually, the pump controller and related apparatus are remotely located within a portion of a building some distance from the well. Power and control wiring must necessarily extend the distance between the controller within the building and the pump. Further, installation, monitoring, and service of completed well systems require that the building be at an appropriate point of construction and accessible to the well system installer. During installation, the well system installer must closely coordinate the well installation work with the operation and/or construction of a building or other closable structure access to which typically requires permissions and/or appointments. Thus, continued monitoring and maintenance of the system requires further coordination with the building owner or operator to gain access to the remotely located controller equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved well system which overcomes the prior problems and which permits installation, operation, and monitoring of a well system without the burdensome issues of coordination that currently exist.